


2. Overheard in The Third Rail

by Jonkular



Series: Overheard [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout 76
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Goodneighbor (Fallout), Post-Nuclear War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonkular/pseuds/Jonkular
Summary: There's a vault dweller from a vault up north setting up settlements and causing a stir in the commonwealth. Some people have seen him, some people have traded with him, some people have even up and left their homes to go see if they can make a life in the settlements popping up in the North. But no one knows his true intentions.
Series: Overheard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021500
Kudos: 7





	2. Overheard in The Third Rail

Overheard in The Third Rail:

“You hear about the new guy running around with Deegan?” 

“Old Deegan’s found another sucker with a deathwish?” 

“Seems like it.” 

“Poor sap. He’s always getting people killed, that Eddy. Someone shoulda told the guy to run for the hills!” 

“Yeah but did you hear about this guy?” 

“What about ‘im?” 

“I heard he’s a vault dweller!” 

“A vault dweller? Why would Eddy want a vault dweller? Those chumps couldn’t shoot the back of that vault door! He must be getting desperate.” 

“I dunno man, but he seems to be doing fine. Was just in here the other day talking to Magnolia. Charlie says he was looking for Emogene.” 

“That girl is always on the run.” 

“But that’s not even the weirdest part, you hear about the new settlement?” 

“The one up by concord the traders keep talking about?” 

“Yeah” 

“I hear about it, but not from anyone who’s actually seen it. Startin to think it’s all rumors.” 

“Oh it’s real alright. That vault guy hanging out with Deegan? He’s from there.” 

“From there? How the hells a namby-pamby vault dweller make it all the way from here to Concord?” 

“No no, he ain’t from 81. I heard there’s another vault up North of Concord.” 

“Another Vault? How many damn vaults did they make?” 

“I don’t know.” He pulls a cigarette out of a pack on the bar and lights it. “Wish I lived in a vault. I don’t know why you’d ever leave. Not to mention come here.” 

“Not to mention work for Deegan. That ugly son of a bitch is in here every other week looking for another body to throw at his problems.” 

“I’ll say! The caps are good, but you can’t pay your way out of the belly of a deathclaw”

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to post this on Friday, but it's been a crazy weekend. Anyways this is sort of a narration of my current playthrough of fallout. I've been typing these little scenes out for a while now and I wanted to share them. I'm still figuring out how this site works so please bare with me. I'd like to put out at least one of these out every Friday. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
